Lo que nos daba verguenza
by Rea Gleam
Summary: Natsu y Lucy casi no se hablaban por los sucesos ocurridos hacía unos días. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Logrará Natsu aclarar la situación con Lucy? One-shot NaLu :3


Yo! mis criaturas del mal. Aquí traigo un one-shot q se me ocurrió d la nada. Es NaLu (probablemente la mayoría d las historias mías lo serán, pero buenu...) y lo hago para que no se aburran mientras subo el cap. 3 de mi fanfic Fairy Tail -NEXT-

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es mío... en mi

imaginación, porque en el mundo real es de un señor llamado Hiro Mashima.

En una casita frente al río de Magnolia, Lucy Heartfilia, una joven maga del gremio de Fairy Tail, se levantaba temprano en la mañana tras que los rayos del sol asomaran por su ventana. Su larga y lacia cabellera rubia estaba despeinada y sus ojos color chocolates permanecían entreabiertos. Se encontraba usando un pijama color azul que consistía en una camisa mangas largas y un pantalón. Estaba bastante recatada y a pesar de eso se podían ver claramente las curvas de su cuerpo perfecto. Dio un bostezo al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos y luego se dignó a salir de su cama. Fue a la cocina a preparse un rápido desayuno, se lavó los dientes, se aseó y buscó la ropa a ponerse en su armario. Se decidió por una blusa de tirantes de color rosa fucsia, una minifalda negra y unas valerinas del mismo color, una pulsera y un collar con una llave. Era un vestuario bastante simple, pues nuestra querida amiga Lucy no necesitaba de las mejores marcas ni los atuendos más sofisticados para verse hermosa. Se hizo su típico moño a un costado de la cabeza, se maquilló un poco, tomó sus llaves y su látigo (junto con el cinturón que las sostiene) y salió hacia su gremio.

Al mismo tiempo, no tan alejado de Magnolia, en una casa a la cuál le crecía árboles de ella (?) se despertaba Natsu Dragneel, fiel compañero de la chica, también mago de Fairy Tail, que dormía plácidamente en su hamaca hasta hacía unos segundos. Sus rasgados y a la vez grandes ojos negros se abrían lentamente mientras se paraba y sus cabellos rosas en forma de pinchos estaban alborotados, por lo que intentaba peinarlos con su mano derecha. Vestía solamente con un pantalón holgado medio roto, y luego se colocó una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Su cuerpo sería del tipo que haría que una chica flojee las piernas de solo verlo, un cuerpo musculoso y bien trabajado. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó lo primero q vió, lo cocinó con su propio fuego y lo comió. Buscaba sus ropas por todos lados hasta que al fin la encontró, se la puso y fue a escribirle una nota a su peludo y gatuno amigo Happy, a quien se podía apreciar con su pelaje de color azul, durmiendo en una hamaca más pequeña. La nota decía: "Happy, me adelanté en ir al gremio porque en realidad tengo ganas de ver a Lucy por algo que le quiero decir, y no te quise despertar porque no quería molestarte. Firma: Natsu" El chico se dirigió a la entrada y cerró la puerta, para irse luego en dirección al gremio.

Lucy, mientras caminaba hacia Fairy Tail, pensaba sobre lo ocurrido hace un par de semanas. Había sido algo muy vergonzoso. Después de eso Natsu y ella no hablaban como siempre, ¡ni siquiera Natsu se metía en su casa sin permiso!

Natsu, caminaba también hacia el mismo lugar, pensando (algo raro) en lo que le podía decir a su amiga para que lo perdonara, aquello tenía que terminar ¡no podía ni entrar a su cuarto de la vergüenza!

Ambos se encontraron en la entrada del lugar de su destino y antes de que la chica pudiera abrir su boca, él se adelantó.

\- Hola, Lucy- dijo en un tono serio- necesito aclararte algunas cosas-

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la tomó por el brazo y se dirigieron rumbo a la parte trasera del gremio. Mientras el chico la arrastraba hacia allí, ella recordó lo acontecido.

+FLASHBACK+

Gremio de magos Fairy Tail, hora 12:00 am, todos reunidos tras ganar una batalla contra un gremio oscuro que quería destruir la ciudad, eso solo significaba una cosa: ¡Fiesta!

Había música, baile, peleas, borrachos, desnudos, acosos, sonrojos, estupideces, destrucciones... lo de siempre. Hasta que a Cana se le ocurre una "brillante" y perversa idea.

\- Lucy! hagamos una competencia de bebidas!- gritaba la de cabellos castaños

\- Me niego! No soy buena con el alcohol, o por lo menos eso me ha contado Natsu- se negaba la rubia

\- Entonces, te obligaré- Cana tomó una botella que tenía cerca y cuando fue a acercarla a la boca de Lucy, Natsu la detuvo

\- No, Cana! Sabes como se pone Lucy cuando se emborracha!- le decía nuestro pelirosa favorito

\- No me importa, yo quiero que alguien beba conmigo!-

\- Está bien, Natsu, solo beberé un sorbo para que esté feliz-

\- No tienes que esforzarte, Lucy. Yo tomaré por ti- decía el Dragon Slayer de fuego

\- Oh, interesante, ahora que pienso, nunca te he visto borracho- afirmó Cana- creo que es el único del gremio que no ha competido contra mi-

\- Los demás si?- preguntaba la maga curiosa

\- Si! una vez, cuando Gray se emborrachó, decía cada estupidez que Natsu, al lado de él, parecía un superdotado-

\- Ni me imagino las cosas que dijo...-

\- Tampoco soy tan idiota...-

\- Bueno, ¿hacemos una competencia?-

\- Nunca niego un reto! ESTOY ENCENDIDO!- decía echando fuego por la boca

Esa emoción no duró mucho porque la pelea finalizó 15 barriles Natsu a 23 barriles Cana (las personas estaban sorprendidas de lo tanto que podían aguantar tomando)

\- Mw, rimdu... hip!(traducción: Me rindo... hip!)- decía Natsu mientras se levantaba de su silla todo borracho y mareado

\- Estaba más que claro- decía Lucy con una mano cubriendo su rostro (facepalm)

\- Rushi~!- el pelirosa brincó sobre la chica con la cara más feliz (y borracha) del mundo y la abrazó, dejando su rostro en su cuello

\- Qué haces?- dijo un poco sonrojada

\- Nada...- dijo incorporándose quedando frente a ella de tal forma que podían verse sus rostros, el rostro suyo era somnoliento- ewztoi camzadu. Llebami a yu casha (traducción: Estoy cansado, llévame a tu casa)

\- Está bien- al principio no estaba segura, pero luego se convenció a sí misma, pues, si no fuera por él, ella estaría en ese estado ahora y hubiera sido peor

Se despidió de la gente del gremio y fue con él hacia su casa. Llegaron y lo acostó en su cama. Lo tapó y parecía haberse quedado dormido.

\- Diablos, por qué Happy no estaba en FT hoy? Me hubiera resuelto unos cuantos problemas!- pensó en voz alta

Al ser demasiado tarde, Happy se había ido a dormir antes y por ello no se encontraba. Lucy apagó las luces, se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama y comenzó a observar a Natsu "dormido" y pensaba en lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones. En serio, le encantaba su físico. Aunque también amaba su personalidad. Así es, ella se había enamorado de él y el muy tonto no lo sabía, ni se lo imaginaba.

\- Rushi?- se despertaba su compañero

\- Por qué no sigues durmiendo?-

\- Rushi...- la miraba fijamente a su rostro, haciéndola ruborizar- eztaz rimda... ( traducción: estás linda)

\- Eh...?- había escuchado bien? si, Lucy, eso mismo

\- mw guzta tu pero... (traducción: me gusta tu pelo)- ok, estaba escuchando bien, cuando él dijo esto, tomó un mechón de pelo y lo acarició- mw emcaaantam yus pechuss (traducción: me encaaantan tus pechos)- dicho esto agarró uno de sus pechos y lo masajeó suavemente

\- Natsu...?- Lucy estaba muy confundida, se hacía mil preguntas: le estaba tocando los pechos? por qué no lo detenía? hasta donde quería llegar?

\- Ke swabeeeé! (traducción: qué suavee!)- ahora la masajeaba con ambas manos

\- Por qué haces esto?- es esto un sueño?

\- Mw guzta yu bos i... (traducción: me gusta tu voz y...)- dejó de tocarla y la tumbó en la cama quedando él encima de ella, hundió su nariz entre su cuello y su hombro y empezó a aspirar su olor- ... amu tu esemsia (traducción: amo tu escencia)- se separó de su cuello y la miró a los ojos- tu me quieles?- dijo comenzando a hablar mejor (me estoy cansando de traducir XD)

\- Yo... - dudó un poco. Claro que lo quería! pero, él la quería a ella? estaba borracho así que...- lo siento...- desvió su mirada de él

\- Pero, por qué no?!-

\- Natsu, estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices...-

\- Si lo sé! Lo que soy tan imbécil que nunca tengo el valor de decirte estas cosas!- hizo una pausa- acaso sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte?-

\- Qué?- Lucy se sonrojó un montón

\- Aquella vez que no quisiste besarme, me dolió mucho!-

\- Pero, parecía como si no te importase-

\- No quería ser tan obvio!- ocultó su rostro entre sus pechos y los acarió otra vez con sus manos- también he querido tocar estos pechos...-

\- Solo me deseas...-

\- No he dicho lo contrario, pero en serio creo que por primera vez... creo que me he enamorado-

Hubo un silencio raro después de aquella declaración. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles hasta que Natsu se dirigió al cuello de Lucy para lamerlo. Inmediatamente el silencio se esfumó.

\- Ah~... que~...?- gimió Lucy por sorpresa y luego su rostro se puso al rojo vivo al darse cuenta de que despues de su gemido algo había crecido cerca de su entrepierna- PERVERTIDOOO!- dicho esto le dió una bofetada que lo tiró por la ventana.

Al día siguiente, ninguno se dirigió la palabra.

+FIN DEL FLASHBACK+

Ahora, el chico del que estaba enamorada, la había llevado consigo para "aclararle" algunas cosas.

\- Yo, en serio, quería disculparme por mi actitud...- lo sabía, no estaba pensando bien- no debí haberte tocado tus pechos, ni tampoco l...lam... lamerte en el cuello...- ambos se sonrojaron- pero quiero que sepas algo y lo tengas presente-

\- Qué es?- decía la chica nerviosa

\- Que lo que te confesé aquella noche, eran mis verdaderos sentimientos...- volteó su cara para que ella no viera lo violentamente que se estaba sonrojando

\- Entonces, me quieres?-

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta seguir como estabamos,yo me conformo con estar a tu lado-

\- Pero, te gustaría ser mi novio?-

\- La verdad, no sé. Nunca he tenido novia así que se me haría complicado-

\- Eso es un no?-

\- Por supuesto que no, eso es un "nunca me lo irías a pedir así que ni me esfuerzo"-

\- Qué dices? te lo acabo de pedir.

\- Eh?- se sonrojó

\- Ahora mismo te dije que si querías ser mi novio!-

\- QUÉÉÉ?- más rojo que un tomate- pero yo pensaba que... bueno tu lo dijiste como si... esto... bueno... yo te gusto?-

\- Claro que sí, idiota! si no me gustaras, aquella vez no hubiera dejado que me tocaras y menos te estaría pidiendo esto ahora, no?-

\- Entonces, eres mía?- decía con total alegría y brillo en los ojos, mientras Lucy se ruborizaba

\- Se puede decir-

Natsu no esperó un segundo más, la pegó contra su cuerpo y la besó. Un beso algo torpe al inicio, pero luego se besaron con más amor y pasión, sobre todo por parte del pelirosa, que además de besarla le tocaba sus enormes pechos. El beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire y luego de este se abrazaron muy fuerte con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros que desaparecerían cuando vieran la cantidad de personas que estaban espiándolos escondidos.

~FIN~

Si, ya sé, las historias de borrachera son algo típico y por eso creo que cada autor debería tener su propia historia sobre esto.

Mis criaturas del mal, espero que les haya gustado esta historia que es... MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT! (ノ^o^)ノ Cualquier error ortográfico, es porque lo escribí apurada :-)

Pronto publicaré otro one-shot para que nos se aburran…

Dejen sus hermosos y sexys reviews, follows y favs. Y recuerden! Algún día cuando Natsu y Lucy tengan un hijo, tenemos que robarle a Hiro Mashima el dibujo sobre lo ocurrido, porque él no nos lo va a querer enseñar, y sí, lo va a dibujar!

Sayonara~


End file.
